The Revitalized Forest
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Long ages past, Thranduil lost his soulmate to a dragon.When he realizes that Bilbo is a reincarnation of his lost love, he binds them together. Bilbo has dreamed of running through the forest with an elf, since he was a small boy. After he wakes, he realizes that Thranduil is the elf in his dreams. That those dreams are more than dreams, they are memories of a past life . M/MMpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bilbo stood on the battlefield, he had his ring on, to protect him from being shot at. Still it did not entirely protect him from harm, for as he was trying to escape the battle, a stray Ork arrow cut into his arm. He felt the poison filling him, he quickly took off his ring stuffing into a pocket, on the hope that someone would find him in time. Then the pain came, it felt as though he was being burnt alive by black fires, before blessed blackness took him down.

It was a young dwarf that found him and brought him to the halls of healing. As with the other poisoned weapons used by the black races, such wounds could only be cured by elves. He laid the small creature down on one of the rugs that had been brought in, as there was no more space for beds. Already these rugs were stained with the blood of three races, some that had made it and were already recovering and those that had not. Thranduil left the man who he had been tending and hurried over to the wounded hobbit, with the necessary herbs. It was clear that the hobbit wasn't long for this world, if he didn't do something and the man he had been helping had already had herbs applied to his wounds so while not safe, there was a better chance that he would live, then the pale still form of the halfling. Thranduil stared down at the creature for a moment, before starting to pack the wound with herbs. The minute he touched the halfling, a bright light filled the room and Thranduil nearly collapsed on top of Bilbo.

He had never expected to find the one that held the other half to his soul again. He knew that there was always a chance that his soulmate would be born again, but he hadn't believed the valar would be kind to him. His heart filled instantly with love for the halfling and determination to see that his soulmate would be well again. He felt his eyes moisen, as he remembered Renelidar, his beloved that had been slain in defeating a dragon so many years before. It was a dragon that had brought Renelidar back to him, even if it was in a different form then Thranduil remembered. Even if Renelidar was no longer an elf in this life, he was still Renelidar, even though the Valar had taken away his memories when they had given him a new body. Thranduil couldn't stand the long centuries of waiting for his beloved to return, not again.

The other half of his soul was again in danger, the hobbit was near death, Thranduil had seen that chalky white skin too many times before and it never boded anything good. There was only one thing that could save the hobbit now, but bonding would tie Thranduil's life to Bilbo's for all of time. The bonding would make Thranduil mortal, he would still have centuries left to live, but eventually he would die. His life would also be tied to the hobbits, meaning if Bilbo went to the Valar so would Thranduil and the hobbit would be equally bound. What he was considering was rarely done, so rarely in fact that he could count on one hand the times it had happened. To bind yourself to another creature like Thranduil was considering was not only painful, but dangerous as such a binding could only be attempted when one of the soul matched pair was near death. Sometimes the binder would follow the bonded into the afterlife. Bilbo could reject the bond, and wind up dooming them both to a horrible end and much pain. What Thranduil was considering would leave Bilbo with no choice, but to stay close to him for the rest of his days. Thranduil couldn't let the hobbit choose this for himself, as without the bonding Bilbo would never wake again. To do what Thranduil was considering, to tie someone to him without consent, was considered worse than rape to elves. Looking down at the pale form of his soulmate, Thranduil stared uncertainly at a precipice. To be with his soulmate, Thranduil would risk anything, for anything was better then the emptiness he felt without him. He saw the too pale skin and labored breathing for what it was, the hobbit was near death. without Thranduil's help he doubted that the small halfling would ever wake again. Yet if he helped the hobbit, it would be forever bound to him. They would sense each other's emotions when they were particularly strong and know when the other was in danger. They could also talk mind to mind if they wished, as their bond grew stronger.

"Father I know what you are thinking, please do not do this." Legolas said and Thranduil stared at his son, the only thing in the world, beside the hobbit he'd never even spoken to, that he loved.

"I cannot watch him die, not again." Thranduil said, was that weak childish sound his voice.

"And you won't Father, we'll heal him."

"Look at him my son, does it look like any attempts at healing, beside the bonding, would be sucessful?" Thranduil demanded. "I know what I am considering is wrong, but I can't live without him, not anymore."

"But its been centuries Father." Legolas said and Thranduil nodded.

"It has been centuries, since Renelidar died, that is true. Yet still I had not had contact with his soul, in all that time. I cannot wait again for him to be reborn and find his way back to me, if he could even manage to do that. Yet I cannot do this...This sacraledge."

"There is a drug we can use, that is given to those at the end of their time...It is very painful, but perhaps we could use it on the hobbit, to gain his assent to what you propose." A elven healer, that had seen a thousand years more than Thranduil had said. "I always carry some of this herb into battle, so those like you will not have to make this choice." He said and Thranduil nodded.

"Give it to him." Thranduil said, cutting his hand with a dagger, as a flask of something was poured down Bilbo's throat. Bilbo made a gasping, choking sound, as his eyes flew open. A hand going up defensively as his whole body shook. "You have been injured, you are near death, you will not survive without me binding our life force together. Either you tie to me, or you will go to the Valar."

"I don't want to die." Bilbo said his eyes fluttering closed a moment. "It hurts so bad." He said and shuddered a moment. "If I don't bond to you, I will die right?"

"If there was another way, I would not consider binding our lives together. Yet if we do not take this course, you shall die."

"Do it then, bind us." Bilbo said and his eyes fluttered closed, Thranduil clasped his bleeding palm to Bilbo's wound.

"Yassen agar amin gwedh mín cuil go." Thranduil said, there was brief flash and both the hobbit and Thranduil screamed, for what seemed like eternity to Legolas, before his father crumpled and laid still. Legolas ran to his father's side and felt relief wash over him, as he saw that his Father was still breathing.

"Take him and his soul bond back to the Greenwood, the forest will help Father to recover and perhaps the hobbit through his connection to him." Legolas said and several of Thranduil's guards nodded, they took one of the litters and placed both Thranduil and Bilbo upon it. The only way that they would both fit was turned on their sides, as Bilbo's shoulder no longer bore a wound it was considerably easier than it would have been, if the wound hadn't closed with the binding. Still the hobbit had lost a lot of blood and their king and his soul bond might not recover from being injured. They lifted them both and started to walk away from the battleground and back to the Mirkwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_He was running through the forest, a bow in his hands. He smiled as he heard the sound of his hunter coming for him. He had led his love in a merry chase, but now he was ready to be caught. He continued to run however, not willing to abandon the game completely. He jumped over a small creek and caught his reflection in a pool. He had long wavy blond hair and eyes that were the color of the forest._

_"Admiring yourself __melethron_?" His prince said, he turned from the river and smiled at his lover and his prince.

_"What is there not to admire __a'mael_? It seems you were admiring me this morning."

_"Cannot an elf admire that which is his?" The young prince replied and returned the smile._

_"I am yours as much as you are mine, Rand, such is the way with those that have two halves of the same soul. Now you are yet to catch me, so the hunt is on my prince. What are you going to do once you catch me?" He asked with a seductive smile._

_"Would not you like to know?" The prince said, his eyes raking over his lover's body. _

_"Not again, the scratches from last time just healed." He said and smiled at his lover. "My skin is so easily scraped and bruised and anyone could see us out in this forest." He said._

_"Then you had better hurry home, if you don't want me to take you out here in the forest." The prince said and looked over his lover, from top to bottom, causing the other elf to shiver with anticipation. Suddenly being taken in the forest didn't sound so bad, especially considering how untamed the elven prince looked in that moment. His prince's normally perfectly groomed hair was wild and sticking out in many directions, the prince had twigs in his hair and looked close to laughing. He felt himself hardening, just looking at the match to his soul.  
_

_"And what if I change my mind?" _

_"Then you would make me very happy indeed."_

_"Oh ho, not so fast my maelui pen."_

_"Lustful one indeed, this is the thanks I get, for following you in one of your chases?"_

_"I thought you liked my chases." He said pouting slightly._

_"Don't pout like that that Renelidar, you know how it affects me."_

_"Too well my prince, I belive you have yet to catch me." Then with a laugh, he ran from his lover and deeper into the forest, hearing his lover curse behind him._

Bilbo awoke with a hard on and confused. It had been sixteen years since he had last dreamed of the forest and they had never been that erotic before. In fact the elf that had chased him, hadn't even spoken with him. They had just run laughing in the forest together, the elf aging as he did. Bilbo hadn't believed his mother at first, when she had said that elves were taller than the big folk. For in his dreams, he was always the same size as his elvish playmate. His childhood had been spent running through the woods looking for his elf during the day and dreaming of him at night. He had even learned Sidarian, because of his dreams, before the responsibilities of adulthood had taken over his thoughts. He was so tired, he felt content to lie there, against the softly moving fabric covered wall. Wait a moment, walls didn't move and they didn't have arms.

Bilbo's eyes snapped open and he stared at a soft silver tunic. He wrenched his body away and the person he had been resting against muttered, his hands seeking Bilbo out. Bilbo stared at none other than the sleeping elven king. Thranduil's eyes were glazed over in the sleep of elves, his mouth was slightly open and he let out a buzzing sound, that Bilbo thought adorable. He then wondered where that thought had come from, as he'd never considered anyone's sleeping patterns adorable before. Not to mention the fact that he had never been so closely pressed against another's sleeping body that was not family. He was tired and he found the way Thranduil's arms wrapped around him to be comforting, which alarmed him slightly. The longing he had to caress Thranduil's face and ears, trailing kisses down his face and to the sensitive juncture at his neck to be alarming as well. It was almost as though these thoughts and notions belonged to someone other then the hobbit, for Bilbo was entirely too respectable a creature to attempt any of this. So instead he stared at Thranduil watching him sleep, finding that he had no wish to leave his arms and afraid that if he did, he would awaken the elf. He didn't want to do that, because Thranduil's scent and warmth comforted him, as nothing else ever had.

However his stomach soon won over his other thoughts and notions, Bilbo realized suddenly that he felt famished. Perhaps he could beg some food, from whoever had decided to take him to where he found himself now. The last thing he remembered was the ork's arrow finding his shoulder and the pain of that wound dragging him into unconsciousness. How had he gotten to this room, with its rich green fabrics and the tapestry of two elven men looking all too much like the men in his dreams and running through an all too familiar forest? He decided that he would worry about that later. Right now he needed to see about getting some food in his stomach. He could never think on an empty stomach and he needed to be able to think in order to, find out what had occurred, to cause him to be here.

He sat up slowly, as to not disturb the elf, who looked about as bad as Bilbo felt and no doubt needed his rest. The elf's arms slipped from around his shoulders and fell onto Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo gently pushed them against Thranduil's body, substituting himself for a pillow as the elven king grasped for him in his sleep. An act that Bilbo saw as most irregular, considering that he had never been formally introduced to the woodland king and yet the king was treating him subconsciously as if Bilbo was some sort of lover.

Bilbo edged to the end of the bed and stood up slowly, he wobbled slightly on his feet and was clothed in some sort of elvish night dress, that had most likely been a child's before Bilbo had claimed it. Bilbo was a bit unsteady on his feet, he felt light headed and a bit dizzy, but he was able to make it to the door. He stood there for a moment, hand on the brass handle steadying himself, before opening it and coming face to face with a very surprised elven guard.

"You shouldn't be up, your...Hobbitness." The elf finished lamely, as Bilbo stared at the elf._ Hobbitness indeed, what had gotten into these elves, has the whole world gone mad? _ Bilbo thought, staring at the elf and swaying slightly on his feet.

"I was wondering if I might have some food, if it isn't too much trouble." Bilbo said and the elf nodded.

"Of course, I'll get you something to eat right away, just go back to bed, you really shouldn't be up." The elf said and looked over his shoulder to the sleeping Thranduil who had started to moan in his sleep. "You need to get better, what is the last thing you remember?"

"An ork's arrow finding my shoulder." Bilbo replied and the elf frowned, before nodding.

"I see, well you must be terribly confused at the moment, but I'll leave it for my king to explain, as no one else has a right to anyway."

"Your king is asleep and I need answers, after I eat. Why for example did I awaken in the arms of your king?" He demanded. "A man I do not even know."

"Our king is not a man, I will be getting your food now." He said and bowed to the hobbit, leaving Bilbo standing dizzy and not a little confused at the door. Bilbo shut the door again and made his way back to the bed, clinging to the still seemingly growing wooden furniture along the way. He made his way back to the bed and sat heavily upon it, what little energy he had gained seemingly drained from him. Thranduil moaned in his sleep, his hands clenching and unclenching around the pillow case. No doubt whatever dream he was having pained him.

"No Ren-dir don' lea'." He mumbled and Bilbo frowned, that name sounded familiar, too familiar to his dream to be coincidence. It was too early, no matter the true hour of his waking, for his mind to be plagued with such things. What was more, Bilbo found the odd need to reassure Thranduil.

"I won't leave you Rand." Bilbo found himself saying, as his arm gently clasped one of the king's hands in his own. He took the arm as far as it would go and stroked it gently, lovingly, the way a lover would his beloved's arm. He didn't understand why he felt so close to Thranduil, when he had never even been formally introduced to the man, but somehow he did. He stayed like that for a time, his presence seeming to comfort the king, as he drifted into a more peaceful rest. As a soft knock came at the door, Bilbo repositioned Thranduil's hand and stopped holding it with his own. "Come in." Bilbo said softly and the elf entered with a plate of some sort of roast vegetables and what seemed to be some sort of meat.

"I thought you might like this, elves do not eat meat, but I know hobbits do and we gave you something to match your dietary needs."

"Thank you, its appreciated." Bilbo said and the elf nodded stiffly.

"It may sooth the king if you touch him." The elf said.

"Why would my touch affect your king for good or ill?" Bilbo asked.

"What do you know of our king?" The elf demanded and nearly threw the plate down on top of Bilbo, before storming away angrily. Bilbo stared confused at the elf's back, wondering if the whole world had gone mad, after he received his wound, or if it was just Bilbo that had lost his sanity. Still that didn't stop Bilbo from moving closer to the comforting presence of Thranduil and gently placing one of Thranduil's arms part way around his waist as he ate. The meat was about the toughest piece of flesh Bilbo had ever tasted and a growing side to him was disgusted by the thought of eating it. Still he took a bite of the tough meat, needing the protein it provided. Another followed and another, though he found the roast vegetables to be much more pleasant. He wondered suddenly why all these new thoughts and ideas had come to him, things that Bilbo would never normally had even thought of. Why for example did he consider the meat to be a piece of flesh, instead of the tasty morsel it was? And why did he long to caress Thranduil's face and find his snoring to be adorable. What was with that tapestry, that so closely mirrored his dreams and what in the name of the Valar was going on?

Thranduil awoke with a snort, his eyes flying to Bilbo's before he relaxed. "What's wrong a'mael?"

"Everything and why are you calling me beloved?" Bilbo demanded. "I am so confused!" He said and then started to cry.

"Don't cry, please, I did not mean to upset you." Thranduil said and went to put his arms around the hobbit, who shrugged them off and nearly fell off the bed.

"Don't touch me." Bilbo said and saw the pain on Thranduil's face, the pain that made his heart ache and all he wanted to do was to make Thranduil's pain go away. "What's happening to me?"

"You do not remember when I bound us together?" Thranduil said. "Please hear me out, don't reject me, for if you do, we will both suffer a painful death."

"Couldn't I take back my rejection of you?" Bilbo asked and Thranduil nodded.

"Perhaps you could, but you would have to mean it and you would have to love me truly in order for you to prevent us both from fading."

"Why would my rejecting you affect me?" Bilbo asked.

"I tied our lives together, you were near death and you are the other half to my soul." Thranduil said and smiled at Bilbo. "I have waited so long for your return, so long that I gave hope of ever seeing your spirit again." Thranduil said and tears shone in his eyes. "I dreamed of you every night and made this tapestry to remember our days together." He said. "How much do you remember of being Renelidar?" Thranduil said and Bilbo frowned, tracing the outline of his ear, as he had done from childhood, whenever he got nervous. "That right there, that was my Renelidar shining through." He said. "What else do you remember, tell me please." He said and Bilbo could sense his despiration.

"Not much, only running through the forest together as a child. You aged as I did, but as I grew up and stopped going to play in the woods, the dreams faded until I woke up from one this night, day? I have no notion of what hour it is."

"And what did you dream, I care not for what hour it may be, only for you." Thranduil said.

"I was running through the forest, you were chasing me. I stopped by a stream and looked at my reflection, you came upon me, your hair wild from our run and tried to convince me to lie with you, I then ran off and you followed after me." Bilbo said and Thranduil smiled.

"Many times that happened, I caught you sometimes and other times you evaded me and I would have to pay a forfeit." Thranduil chuckled. "Often the forfeit was what I wanted anyway and there were times where I deliberately let out run me for the span of those hours." He said.

"I am not him, I am not Renelidar. I am not an elf, I do not have his memories, all I am is a confused hobbit that wants to go home."

"You can't go home, I have a kingdom to run and I can't abandon my people." Thranduil said and Bilbo glared at him.

"It seems as though you tie my life to yours, with only your word that you asked before doing so. Then you say that I can never see my home again, will you keep me prisoner here then oh great woodland king?" Bilbo spat out, then stared at Thranduil in horror. "I'm sorry, I'm not myself and I'm scared." Bilbo said and Thranduil hesitantly wrapped a comforting arm around Bilbo. Bilbo started to cry, he was afraid and there seemed to be someone else in his head and despite Thranduil explaining it, he didn't know what was going on.

"Its alright Re-Bilbo, everything will be alright in time." Thranduil promised him. "Now come we're both tired and you need more sleep to recover." He said gently and Bilbo nodded, he was so very tired. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he was afraid that if he did, he would loose himself entirely. Still Thranduil dragged him down to the mattress, wrapping his arms around Bilbo and Bilbo sighed, before closing his eyes. Soon he had fallen back to sleep, his weariness winning over his fear, anger and confusion. Thranduil ran a gentle hand over Bilbo's forehead for a moment, before he sighed, letting himself sink into sleep as well.

_melethron-Lover_

_a'mael- Beloved_

_maelui pen-lustful one_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_It was the festival of lights, despite it not being the most important holiday He had always loved it. As a small boy he had watched the lanterns they set loose sail out across the river. Thranduil would be beside him, as they were similar in age and had grown up knowing what they would one day be to one another. After they released the lanterns, they would watch them rise up to the stars which had been born on the same day their ancestors awakened from their slumber.  
_

_After the last light was in the sky, they would light bonfires and gather them around them with their family and friends. They would eat, laugh, joke and be merry. Soon someone would start playing a song and the music would echo throughout the places in the forest that they had made safe against the flames. The songs would remember those who had passed and after the last strains had faded, the dancing would begin.  
_

_On this particular festival of lights, his older brother had come of age. Relinor laughed and joked, his arms around two elven maids. His brother felt sorry for him, that He would never the chance to spread His seed, as Relinor put it. While He wished that He and His prince could have children, it simply wasn't possible and once an elf found His soulmate, they were loyal until death took one of them. After the connection was severed, a bonded elf would still live, hoping that by the will of the Valar their partner would return to them. If you could call that half life living he shuddered at the thought._

_"Are you cold brother? Have my jacket, it should keep out the cold." His brother said and he smiled, Relinor's cheeks were red from wine, but no matter how much ale he might drink, Relinor voice was always clear and he always cared for Renelinder, despite Relinder no longer being an elfling or having need of his care. _

_"No muindor, I am fine, I have my own cloak to keep me warm, thank you for the offer though." He grinned at his older brother. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find my gwedh."_

_"Do not do anything I would not partake in." His brother said and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped._

_"I will not brother, I leave you now. Long may your light burn."_

_"Long might your path be true, love you honeg."_

_"And I you muindor, though I think you should lay off the wine." He said and laughing ran away, before His brother could reply. He found Thranduil sitting on a log, by His own family fire. "I come seeking protection from darkness."  
_

_"May the blessings of the light be upon you, I welcome you and share the fires of my nothrim."_

_"And upon you, thank you for welcoming out of the darkness and into the light of kith and kin."_

_"You are welcome, now have some wine and join us in our celebration." He smiled at Thrandul's father, before sitting down beside Thranduil.  
_

_"May the light's blessin's be uhon ou." Thranduil slurred and he laughed._

_"As long as you are beside me, they will be. Now I believe we're on unequal ground."_

_"Wha' ou mea'?" Thranduil said._

_"I mean, my dear gwedh, that you are in your cups." He said and smiled at Thranduil, as Thranduil grinned back.  
_

_"Tithin pen, stop teasing my son and drink with us." Thranduil's father said and He smiled, before He was passed some wine, as the music played across the forest. Thranduil snuggled against him and sipped at the wine, the burn of the bonfire, the wine and Thranduil taking away the chill. His thoughts became muzzy and he was left with a sense of happiness and peace. He leaned back enjoying the music and waiting for the music to change from the songs of remembrance to those that they were allowed to dance to. This time he would last through till the end of the remembrance, their parents had agreed that if the either of the young elves could stay awake through the songs of remembrance, they could participate in the dancing. On the condition that if either of them fell asleep during the songs of remembrance, they would not wake the other before the end of those songs and the start of the dancing. This year he would last through the songs and dance with his bonded, he was no longer a little elfling an he would dance, just after he rested his eyes for a moment, they were so very heavy.  
_

Bilbo woke with a splitting headache. "Gwaur gilgalad!" He cursed putting a hand to his temples, before freezing as Thranduil muttered in his sleep, his head on Bilbo's chest. It worried Bilbo that his first instinct was to curse in Sindarian, especially since the curse was never one he had heard before. Bilbo didn't know why he had allowed the elf to sleep so close to him. He just remembered waking from that last dream, confused and upset. He was still confused and upset and now he had a pounding head, to add on to everything.

He gently eased Thranduil's head off of him, there was no reason to wake the king and have him demand yet again for Bilbo to be something he wasn't. Bilbo walked over to Thranduil's closet, pulling on the first thing his hands came across. They were billowy pants that reminded Bilbo more of a skirt then anything, with a long sash running up them. He didn't care, his head throbbed and he needed a tonic to stop the pain. He pulled on the pants, throwing the sashes over opposite shoulders, then bringing them back down to his waist and tying them around the front, in a complicated knot that Bilbo's hands tied like they had done it thousands of times before.

He then stormed out of the room, the elf that stood outside the door stared at him. "I'm going to get a tonic, my head hurts." He informed the elf.

"I can get one for you, stay with the King." The servant offered.

"I don't know your King, I will not stay in those chambers!" Bilbo said.

"Please be quiet." The elf said looking over his shoulder at the bed. "Thranduil is very weary, before he tied himself to you, he healed a dozen others." He said and Bilbo felt guilt lance him, he cursed his empathy towards others and his conscience.

"I need a potion and you can't keep me locked in that room."

"Can't I?" The elf said and Bilbo felt his back stiffen and arch.

"You are a mere servant, where as I come from a..." Bilbo trailed off confused from where that had come from, he stared at the elf.

"I see, the remembering does not go easy?" The elf enquired kindly.

"I don't want to remember, I mean, I'm me, not some elf that lived hundreds of years before my father was even born." Bilbo said and felt tears come to his eyes.

"It will all be well in time, I have hope that you will not lose yourself, as I believe you fear, but rather gain a part of you that has always been there."

"What if I don't want it to be?" Bilbo demanded, wiping angrily at his eyes.

"We can never pick and choose parts of ourselves, going down that road only brings grief." The elf replied and Bilbo glared at him.

"Of course you would say that, what if you suddenly had the memories of a dwarf in your head and a whole mountain full of dwarves expecting you to be with their king?" Bilbo demanded.

"You truly remembered nothing of your past life?" The elf asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I had dreams of running through the forest as a child, but other than that, I had no memories until I met Thranduil and I only remember one night." Bilbo said. "Please just let me go, I need a tonic and there's nothing to do in that room."

"You are still recovering, perhaps you should sleep some more? I find that rest does wonders..."

"Are you really going to blame my ill temper on tiredness?" Bilbo demanded. "Allow me to get a potion and something to entertain myself!"

"Renelindar?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Urgh! I'm not Renelindar, I'll never be Renelindar, I'm Bilbo Baggins!" Bilbo snapped, he didn't know why he was so angry, his head hurt and he was hungry, but Thranduil didn't deserve him shouting at him. Usually he only got angry when people ignored him, or treated him like a simpleton, but he was furious that someone would mistake him for Renelindar. Renelidar was far more handsome than Bilbo and a good deal cleverer. Now apparently even his mind perfered Renelidar to the simple hobbit from the Shire. He heard Thranduil start to cry and he felt suddenly terrible. He was a monster! He had driven to grief a man that had only cared for him, another side to him said that he was standing up for himself and not letting himself be walked all over by others as had occurred for far too long. It was really like the poor hobbit had two people in his head, which was hurting so badly he was starting to see black after images and his stomach was roiling.

Not to mention the look the elven guard was giving him, a look that was so full of contempt that Bilbo had never seen the like of it before. Bilbo felt that sense of self assurance leave him as suddenly as it came. He staggered slightly, under the weight of that glare, for a moment, before he took off. He heard the guard shouting after him, but he didn't care. He hated feeling trapped, it made his skin crawl just thinking about it and no one would ever trap him. He ran into more elves of course, but he managed to dodge them somehow, making it outside to the woods. He felt his heart lighten just standing out among the trees. He continued to run, unafraid of the danger the forest contained, glad to be free and knowing that he'd be able to protect himself with his...Where was his bow? He reached to his back and his hands came up empty. He was never without his bow, why was he now? Then Bilbo came back to himself, lost in the middle of Mirkwood and gasping for breath. For a moment he had lost himself, lost himself to who he had once been and the scary thing was he hadn't even noticed. Would Relelindar's personality overpower Bilbo's little by little, until there was nothing left of the hobbit, save for his still breathing body?

"_You can't crumple now, get to high ground, that's the only chance you have of being safe." _Bilbo told himself and nodded, climbing up one of the trees and sitting high up in the branches. He had always loved the scent of pine needles, they were comforting to him. He breathed in deeply looking out the forest and listening for any sign that something was nearby. Though what he would do if there was something dangerous out there was beyond him.

He really did need to go back to the safety of Thranduil's halls, he didn't know why he had run like that. Why he thought the elves were trapping him, or why he had panicked and ran at the thought of being trapped. He liked wide open spaces and had always had the freedom to go where he pleased, but that aversion to be being trapped had been so strong. He wondered suddenly if anyone had ever trapped Relelindar, or if it was just Bilbo that was afraid of confinement.

One thing was for certain, he needed answers about what was happening to him. The elves might have some knowledge of it, either that or Thranduil and Bilbo were both cracked in the head. Decison made, he started to climb down out of his tree, as an elf came from the woods. Bilbo stared at the elf in surprise, letting go of the branch he had been holding onto and falling five feet, scraping his front and sides, before his desprite fingers caught another branch. Bilbo clung to it for a moment, not letting go of the branch and staring at the elf. The elf was one that Bilbo had never seen before in person, but he remembered him from the dream he had this morning. He was in pain and in shock, he felt woozy.

"Are you well?" The elf called. "I will not do you harm, please come down, you've got everyone worried." He added and Bilbo just continued to stare at the elf, he was shocked and then suddenly as if his body moved of its own accord, he was out of the tree and running into the startled elf's arms, embracing him tightly.

"Muindor, Im garo anann harthad an sin calan. Car lle díheno amin? Im hyarya lle, iire Im vesta a' dartha ed' lle. Thranduil baur amin ikotane, ro amin ikotane..." Bilbo leapt back from the elf he was holding so tenderly wide eyed, he looked much like a rabbit about to bolt and in pain.

"All is well, be at peace." The elf said, no not the elf Relinor.

"I...I dreamed of you, you were his brother."

"I was and I still am, do you know of what you spoke?"

"I understand Sidarian, so I could guess at its meaning." Bilbo said. "Still I speak it with an accent, there is only so much you can learn after all." He said. "How is it possible for me to drop my accent?"

"For that moment in time, you were my honeg once more, have you felt as you did before?"

"This frightens me." Bilbo admitted, wanting to be held and reassured by the elf. "How do I know what thoughts and feelings are my own, how can two people share a body? Will not one of us be consumed by the other?"

"What you are is rare, there have only been a few people that this has happened to before and I only know that because I've been searching through the library since Thranduil found you. They were all elves, that died selflessly, but did not lead particularly outstanding lives. Their soulmates somehow held onto life, not fading as most others would have you do not know the strength that takes. My...my hoeg was young when he died, barely a hundred and fifty years old. He promised Thranduil that he would find a way back to him and that Thranduil should wait for him. Our race is more often reborn, after the Valar let us leave Mandos' halls, recalling the memories of our past lives slowly, except for the faded who are lost to us." He said and Bilbo frowned confused.

"He should have been reborn an elf, I do not see why the Valar sought to give us both this torture. Or even if he's actually inside of me at all, could it merely be his memories and some personality traits, or is there another soul residing within me?"

"Do not say that, there has only ever been my Brother's soul, to say that is to accuse my brother of a terrible crime, one that he would never commit."

"You don't know that, he might have done it!" Bilbo said.

"If he had, you would not have had these dreams, you would be completely powerless against him, instead of the other way around, until your body died and the Fëa traveled to the next host. It is something that we do not speak of and something my brother would never do."

"And this is better?" Bilbo demanded.

"At least you can think and feel, I find that if you wait long enough, all things are resolved with time."

"Well, you might have hundreds of years, but I don't. I would be very surpised if I lived for another hundred years." Bilbo caught the expression on Relinor's face before he could hide it and knew something was up. "Tell me what you are hiding, it can't get any worse."

"Thranduil shared his life force with you, when you were dying. You will possibly live for three hundred more years and you won't age until near the end of your life." He said and Bilbo stared wide eyed at him, for a moment.

"Not happening." He said before passing out, Relinor catching him, before he could hit the ground. He gently moved Bilbo into his arms and strode back to Thranduil's halls. He met other elves along the way and they stared at the hobbit in Relinor's arms. "He's alright, he just hurt himself slightly and has had a bit of a shock." Relinor said, as Bilbo groaned, a hand coming to his side, as he frowned. Relinor gently set him down, as he opened his eyes, looking confused for a moment at the other elves.

"Wha happened?" He asked, then frowned as he remembered, he felt groggy from being unconsious.

"Just take it slow Bilbo, you passed out." Relinor said gently.

" A'ight." Bilbo replied as the lethargy slowly faded. He sat up slowly frowning at the twenty elves staring at him. "Can you back up a bit please?" Bilbo asked and they did as he asked, but when Relinor moved to back away as well, Bilbo took hold of his foot. "Don't go." He said and Relinor smiled at him.

"If you don't want me to leave, I will not." Relinor said. "Though we should get your wounds seen to, I am a scribe, not a warrior or a healer, would you consent to having someone look at your wounds?"

"They are just scratches, it doesn't hurt when I breath, I think I was lucky."

"Indeed you were, I suppose that I am the one to blame for your fall."

"It was entirely my fault, I was shocked to see you, but I was the one that stopped paying attention." Bilbo said. "I've always enjoyed reading, maybe I can help."

"You like reading?" Relinor said sounding surprised.

"I love it." Bilbo replied happily. "Why?"

"My brother was a warrior." Relinor said and Bilbo laughed.

"My father wouldn't have that, hobbits aren't a terribly warrior like people." Bilbo said. "Though my mother's side of the family is an exception, Father would have never let me use a sword. I discovered a love of hearing about other's battles instead and taught myself Sidarian."

"You are self taught, I thought that you knew it because Renelindar did."

"I dreamed of running through the forest with Thranduil my entire childhood, I wanted to learn Sidarian and learned a few words in Quenya as well." He said and smiled. "I had quite a few books written in Sidarian, in my library back at my hobbit hole, mostly epic tales."

"What ones?" Relinor asked and helped Bilbo to stand.

"I liked tales of Eärendil the best." Bilbo said and smiled.

"My brother would often listen to those stories growing up, even though our kin did not fight in that battle. He said he wanted to be just like Eärendil, to fight for what he believed in." Relinor said and Bilbo nodded.

"We're alike in that, when I believe that something is wrong, I want to fix it. That's how I ended up going on that quest with Thorin..." He stumbled suddenly, going pale, before breaking into a run.

"Don't stop him, he's going back to the halls." He heard someone call distantly, before he lost himself to instinct. Thranduil was hurt, Thranduil needed him! He had to get there, to go to Thranduil, to be there for him and hold him in his arms. He had to and no one was going to stop him! He raced back to Thranduil's rooms, the same guard as earlier glared at him, but he found he didn't care, all that mattered was Thranduil. He ran into the bed chamber and saw Thranduil writhing on the bed moaning. He went to his side and saw that the king was deeply asleep, his eyes were even half way closed which surprised him for a moment. "You sedated him!" Bilbo said surprised at the power behind his own voice. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you run from him?"

"It felt like you were keeping me imprisoned, I cannot stand being trapped by others." Bilbo said, before cradling Thranduil in his arms, Thranduil relaxed against him, as Bilbo lovingly stroked his ears completely taken over by that second force that was within him. "Close the door and leave us, I will not have you entrapping me here, I am a warrior and have seen several battles, I deserve respect, not this úgarth against my person. You must realize that the hobbit and I are joined together, he is a gentler person then I, but he is still me and I am still the beloved of your king. You will not intimidate him anymore, do I make myself clear, or else you will suffer for it, when I once again come to the fore." Bilbo was relieved when he felt himself in charge of his own actions again, it was strange watching his life unfold as if at a distance. Still despite how different he felt as that person, Thranduil still needed him. Bilbo settled Thranduil's head in his lap and gently stroked the elf's ears, not really knowing what he was doing, after that presence had left him, but glad that he was himself again.

He was also to hungry to be worried over much and he was so tired of being worried and afraid. It seemed all he had been since waking was either worried or afraid. There came a knock at the door several minutes later. "Come in." Bilbo called removing his hands from Thraduil's ears, as Relinor entered and smiled at him.

"I thought you might be hungry and I brought some books that might have reference to your condition, if you would like to look through them for it, I can leave them here with you."

"That would be wonderful, I would like something to do and I don't want Thranduil to hurt needlessly." Bilbo said and Relinor nodded.

"I also brought some broth for Thranduil, you might coax him into waking enough to drink it."

"What was he given?" Bilbo asked.

"I know not, save that he believed you had rejected him and so was given something to prevent him from harming himself."

"I didn't though, there seems to be two parts to me, or at least I think there are. The first is who I remember being most clearly and then there seems to be another side to me, your brother...He comes out and I don't seem to have control over my own actions. I know what I am doing while he's in control of my body, but it doesn't seem like things I would normally do. It would scare me, except that this all scares me and I'm tired of being afraid." Bilbo said and Relinor stared at him.

"You think that an aspect of my brother lives within you? You are the same soul, maybe all this is bringing out characteristics that he had, but you do not possess."

"It doesn't feel like that and explain my words to you, I speak Sidarian well, but its with a Westron accent." Bilbo said. "Maybe the answer will be in one of these books, I hope it is because I would really like some answers."

"As would I, I'll leave you now to your reading." Relinor said and placed two tombs, a plate of food and a mug of warm broth on the table.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Of course, your spirit is that of my honeg, whatever else you may or may not be." Relinor said and then left. Bilbo looked to Thranduil, before shaking the elf gently, then harder as the shaking brought no response. Finally Thranduil's breathing changed slightly and his eyes lost some of their glassiness, but remained unfocused.

"Rand, I'm here and I want you to drink some broth alright." Bilbo asked.

"Slee'y." Thranduil murmered. "Ou lef'."

"I'm sorry Thranduil, I wasn't running from you, I was running from..."Bilbo frowned. "Actually I don't know what I was running from, but it wasn't you, I just suddenly felt trapped by that guard is all. Now have some broth then you can sleep." Bilbo told him gently, before putting Thranduil's head back against the pillows.

"Wan' ta 'eel ou.' "Thranduil slurred.

"I'm right here, but you need to be awake to drink." Bilbo said gently and picked the mug of broth up, he pressed it to Thranduil's lips and watched as he swallowed. Thranduil didn't manage to finish the broth, falling asleep before he could and Bilbo gently put his head back onto Bilbo's lap. Bilbo then ate the fish and vegetables he'd been brought, enjoying the fish more then he had the stake. He set his plate to the side and started to read, stroking Thranduil's ears with one hand, as he held and turned the pages on the book with another. Thranduil shifted in his sleep, turning on his side, one hand going across Bilbo's knees and one leg wrapped around Bilbo's ankle. He muttered something and Bilbo smiled softly, continuing to stroke his hair.

He continued to read for several hours, not really learning that much about his condition, but learning a lot about elven bonds. One passage in particular confused him, it stated that elves could not get hard once bonded, without their soulmates. If that was true, how had Thranduil had Legolas? Bilbo knew that such questions were deeply personal, but he'd always had a curious mind and it had gotten him to trouble more times then he could count. He decided to save that particular question, until he knew Thranduil better. Then he nearly dropped the book in surprise at one passage.

_Soul Twining is when two different souls are wrapped together, no one knows why this occurs and there have only been three recorded cases in the history of Middle Earth. In all three cases the souls have been very different. Though what characteristics belonged to which of the two souls, is not obvious. Soul twining is not merely incarnation as some would precieve, as each soul can function on its own, although the elder soul generally needs to be reconnected to their old life, before they completely emerge from the younger. Soul twins become very protective of each other over time, as they get to understand one another and themselves. They defend their actions and the actions of the body that they share. There has only been one case of a soul twin, sharing a bond with an elf, in this case, the elf was compatible with both souls. Little is known on this subject, save that certain things bring forth one soul or another. Although both souls are aware at all times, once the elder soul has been awakened. They can even speak to one another in dreams, though at first the younger soul will have dreams of the elder's memories._

Bilbo set the book off to the side, he couldn't share this with the other elves. Otherwise, they would constantly be trying to bring Renelindar forward to control Bilbo's body. Bilbo would be aware of his own actions, but still the thought terrified him.

"It will be alright, at least we both know something of what is going on now." Renelindar said and Bilbo, had that strange sense of unreality, for it was Renelindar who spoke and not Bilbo. Bilbo fought to gain control of his body once more.

"You can't know that!" Bilbo protested.

"I can and I do, things will be fine, as long as we don't mind each other sharing this body."

"Its my body, you had your own!" Bilbo said and then laughed, it was high and musical and not at all like Bilbo's laugh.

"Well the Valar have seen fit to force us to share. Do you think I'm pleased with this? That you have to witness every future act I might preform with my lover? That I'm bound to such a weak creature as you? That I, a warrior am powerless?" Renelindar demanded. "Oh if you believe that, you might as well believe that the stars will fall from the heavens."

"Its not fair!" Bilbo said and Thranduil mumbled in his sleep, Bilbo stilled.

"You care for him, independantly of me somehow." Renelindar said and paused. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation where he cannot overhear. Though speaking like this at all tires me."

"Me as well, maybe its because we're fighting one another for control. Though I can't give it over and you'd better not have sex with Thranduil before I am ready for it, if you do it will be like rape." Bilbo told Renelindar and felt Renelindar struggling to come forward. Bilbo gave in slightly and felt himself loose control of his body once more. If this scared him, a mere hobbit, how would a warrior feel to be so powerless?

"I will not have sex with Thranduil until you are ready to share in our pleasure, though I do wonder what that will be like." Renelindar said and released control, Bilbo was shocked to find that he could easily move his body once more.

"Why did you?" Bilbo asked, before allowing Renelindar to come to the fore.

"Because it is easier this way, when we do not fight each other, we do not waste strength needlessly. I say that we inform my immediate kin and Thranduil of what we have learned, but this is not the business of others." Renelindar said.

"I agree." Bilbo said. "As your kin, they deserve to know."

"Thank you for that." Renelindar said. "Would you let me braid our hair?"

"I will." Bilbo agreed and found himself gently extricating himself from Thranduil and going over to Thranduil's mirror. He picked up a brush that sat close by it and started to brush his hair.

"Your hair is very curly, mine used to be straight and fine. Though I like your hair and think it suits us better." Renelindar said and continued to stroke back his hair, finally when it was completely brushed and the twigs removed from it, Relindar started to braid complicated knots in the elven style. Bilbo watched as his hair was braided into two small braids and a small circlet of golden leaves was put on his head. He fought with Renelindar to come to the fore, for a moment, before Renelindar released control.

"If I...we? wear that, this whole thing will be obvious to everyone." Bilbo said, before releasing control once more.

"No it won't, they will merely think that you are remembering my memories." Renelindar said and Bilbo fought again to be in control.

"Do you think the other elves stupid, if I do not act like myself, it will not be explained away with mere memories."

"They do not know you, so there is little chance of that."

"They may not know me, but they know you and I feel rediculous for arguing with myself." Bilbo said and released control, surprised when Relindar laughed.

"As do I, for you are me, I don't know how else to describe it. I think that I is best used for us, for we are not two seperate individuals, if that makes sense to you."

"It does, we are one in the same, I suppose. As confused and frightened as this makes me, I know now at least that I won't loose myself." Bilbo said.

"I would never seek to take over the body, though I would fight you if you tried to do it."

"I wouldn't blame you for doing that, but I don't see why we can't share control equally. Why don't we take turns, you can have it on certain days and I'll have it on others."

"I don't like you referring to our person as it, but it does seem all very organized and civilized." Renelindar said and Bilbo got the impression that he was teasing Bilbo. "Very in keeping with you Bilbo, though I wasn't awake, I could see your life unfold. I do not mind sharing more of my memories with you, if you wish."

"I wouldn't mind I suppose, though I'm not sure how this will effect dreaming. You seem to be getting stronger, but I don't feel weaker, I wonder why that is?"

"I do not know, apparently while not unique what we share is rare and we will have to discover it together." Renelindar said and Bilbo felt excited at the prospect, though the fear was still there.

He found that he could control his body once more and looked over to Thranduil, it was odd, but when he was in control, he didn't really feel Renelindar's presence, save for a vague impression at the back of his mind. "Should we go to your brother with this news?" He felt Renelindar's wish to come forward and he allowed it.

"Thranduil should know first, he has suffered while I've been...away." Renelindar said and Bilbo agreed that it was for the best. "Do you wish to have the body first, or shall I?

"There is only half a day left and I've had control for most of it, was it you that panicked at the thought of imprisonment?" Bilbo asked and released control.

"Yes, it was I, being imprisoned is one of my deepest fears, Thranduil knows that and once he understands that you are a part of me, he will relax more. You could never leave him, as I would not allow it." Renelindar said.

"I find that I don't want to, for some reason, perhaps my soul is tied to him as well. If it wasn't originally, maybe it happened when he saved our body."

"Perhaps, but from now on you should leave the fighting to me, though you are very brave and loyal, you aren't truly a warrior." Renelindar said and Bilbo agreed that what he said was true, though he felt slightly annoyed that Renelindar had said it.

"Well I found myself in a middle of a battle, there wasn't much I could do."

"You could have run, it would have been much more sensable then sticking around where you didn't belong and getting injured." Renelindar snapped and then sighed, Bilbo felt a slight sense of anger. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out as I intended."

"Clearly." Bilbo said. "As I have had most of this day, why don't you have tomorrow?"

"You mean that, truly?" Renelindar asked hopefully. "I know that this is very strange for you and I can't help but feel that I'm a bit of an intruder on your life. Still you would give up control?"

"Its not like I don't know what's going on, that I do not know your thoughts or actions." Bilbo replied. "You have been without your family and your husband for far too long and it would be wrong of me to selfishly keep them from you."

"You are a better man than I, it will be hard to return control to you, after tommorrow, but my honor will demand it of me." Renelindar said. "Do you wish for the rest of the day, save when we inform my family and Thranduil of what has occured?" Bilbo felt him release control and nodded.

"I would like that, thank you. I'm sure that you wouldn't like to spend the day reading, but we need to know more, if possible, that small passage is not enough information to go on." Bilbo said and got no response, Thranduil moaned on the bed and Bilbo went over to him, gently stroking his ears and reassuring him of his presence. He felt Renelindar wishing to come to the fore and he allowed it.

"Stroking an elf's ears is something that is only usually done between lovers and close kin. The way you are doing it soothes him, but touching another ears can just as easily arouse them, if you know how to do it properly. It can also force them into deep sleep, or unconsciousness, if you know where to pinch. It can awaken them from slumber, as well as give pain. Do not pinch the upper ridge of his ear, its very painful if you do that." Renelindar said. "I would offer to teach you, but I don't believe you are ready for that." He then allowed Bilbo to gain control of the body once more.

"Thank you for telling me." Bilbo said and stopped stroking Thranduil's ears, returning to his reading. He read for several more hours, before he started to feel hungry and tried to extricate himself from Thranduil, without waking him.

"Rene?" Thranduil asked sleepily and Bilbo sighed, he wasn't really ready for this, but Thranduil deserved to know and Renelindar was struggling to come forward.

"No, I'm Bilbo, but Renelindar resides within me." Bilbo said and Thranduil shot up narrowly avoiding hitting Bilbo's chin.

"You mean it?" Thranduil demanded. "He's within you, I had hoped, but I had never truly imagined my prayers would be answered."

"He is and he's fighting to come forward, even though he knows its my turn to be in control. I suppose you do need proof and there's no point in tiring myself without reason. Still you should know that I'm not going to give over my body and my life entirely to Renelindar."

"I could imprison you, if you do not give him control."

"He feels what I do and vice versa, right now he's listening to our conversation. He would hate being imprisoned, while I wouldn't mind it as much as he would. So really you'd be punishing your lover more then me, by doing that. As for being lovers, Renelindar has agreed to wait until I am ready for it, which means that you will need to have a relationship with me, separate then the one you have with him. I am not Renelindar, I am different then he is, our souls have been tied together somehow by the Valar, there isn't much to go on and Renelindar doesn't strike me as the scholarly type." Bilbo said and Thranduil laughed, hugging Bilbo, tears coming to his eyes. Bilbo was developing another headache and sighed, before releasing control.

Renelindar caressed Thranduil's face, kissing him passionately, Bilbo wanted to protest, but he couldn't really. They were lovers, lovers that had not seen another for a very long time. So he watched as they kissed each other, as Thranduil stroked his ears and Renelindar stroked Thranduil's as they kissed and Renelindar comforted Thranduil. As soon as the king calmed slightly, Renelindar eased back and Bilbo felt his torment, he wanted to stay beside Thranduil, but he knew that he agreed to give Bilbo this day, in exchange for tomorrow. He could not lay with Thranduil as he wished, but he could spend the day doing other things with the heart that beat outside his chest. "I must leave now Rand, the sooner you realize that Bilbo and I are not one in the same, the better for all of us. I love you, but I made an oath to Bilbo, to allow him our body today. I can see and feel his emotions when he is in control of our body and I feel that he can do the same. I do not cease to exist, when he is in control and the same is true of him. This is very new for both of us, treat him gently Rand and try to get to know him. There will be no sexual contact between us, until you do. I am glad that you have a son and I wish to call him my own in time, Bilbo I know you were curious about the manner in which Legolas was born, there's an herb that can be used only once, that tricks the mind into believing that an elf is with his soul mate. It is often used to have children, when one partner is unfertile, or when both are of the same sex. I will leave the body to you now."

"Don't go!" Thranduil said, clinging to Renelindar's shirt. "Please, don't leave me again!"

"I must, or would you constantly have me fighting with Bilbo for control of our body? It tires us both, weakening us and I would rather not be imprisoned without being able to move, if he won back control from me and kept it. The arrangement we made between us, is more sensible and gives me more time with you, without my attention devided. Please be reasonable Thranduil, tomorrow we will have the whole day together and Bilbo and I will take it in turns, sharing our form equally." Renelindar said, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Thranduil clung to him and pleaded for him not to leave. "Rand, you are weak, please you are harming yourself and this display is not becoming of you."

"Don't care, waited so long, don't leave." Thranduil said and Bilbo felt Renelindar's torment.

"I am sorry Rand, but I must do as I agreed, or would you have me be an oath breaker?" He demanded and Bilbo tried to gain control of the body, Renelindar relinquished it a moment later.

"He won't listen Renelindar, he's overwraught and exhausted." Bilbo pointed out. "We need the research that I can give us, but I feel guilty for taking him from you."

"Please let Renelindar stay!" Thranduil begged. "I'll do anything!"

"And what could you give me Thranduil, that would make up for not having control over my own body?" Bilbo demanded, doubting that Thranduil could even hear him, as he continued to plead for Thranduil, but Bilbo had to try.. "It is better the way we agreed upon, better for both of us and it is unfair to me and Renelindar for you to behave this way. You need to realize that we share this skin and it is not only Renelindar you bound yourself to, but me as well. That binding has tied me to you in ways I don't understand, that frighten me, but I'm willing to give this a chance if you will." Bilbo said and got no response, other then Thranduil's pleading and cries for Renelindar not to leave him. Bilbo realized that there would be no response, not now, not with Thranduil so emotional and he gave up control of the body to Renelindar.

"Love, I'm sorry."

"Don't leave please, don't leave." Thranduil said over and over, clutching at Renelindar. "Don't leave me alone again!" Renelindar gently stroked Thranduil's ears for a moment, before pinching right above Thranduil's earlobe. Thranduil collapsed against him and started to snore. "He should sleep now, he's exhausted Bilbo and I think learning that I am here has not helped him, as I thought it would. His sleep will be deep, he will not wake until morning. I will let you get back to reading and I believe that you wanted to get something to eat, its alarming how much food our body needs." Renelindar said and Bilbo felt amused, before Renelindar released control. Bilbo gently laid Thranduil down in the bed and covered him with the blankets, before going out the door.

The guard wasn't there and Bilbo realized suddenly that he didn't know his way around this part of Thranduil's halls. "Rene, I don't know the way to the kitchens, will you help me find them?" Bilbo asked and allowed Renelindar control of the body. He saw the path in Renelindar's mind, a path he had walked thousands of times before, but Bilbo allowed him to go there himself, not asking for control back until they were at the door to the kitchens. They passed several elves along the way, that stared at them, but Renelindar merely smiled and continued to walk to the kitchens. Once they were there, Renelindar spoke. "If you have trouble finding your way back, I'll set us right, I know every inch of these halls and I helped to build them." Renelindar said and Bilbo found himself in control once more. He entered the kitchen and was stared at by thirty elves, as they stopped what they were doing.

"I was wondering if I might have some food, whatever your serving everyone else is fine." Bilbo said and smiled at the elves, feeling slightly out of his depth. He was given some sort of bean stew and he thanked them, before sitting down and eating it with the bread they gave him, he then stood up and started back in the direction of his rooms. He ran into Relinor along the way and smiled at him. "Good evening, how's your reading going?"

"I haven't found much and you?"

"I think I know something of what's happening, but lets discuss it back in Thranduil's room." Bilbo said and Relinor nodded, together they walked back to Thranduil's bedroom and Bilbo sat down in one of the chairs, Relinor taking the other.

"What have you read?"

"My soul and your brother's are twined together, there wasn't a lot of information, but he's with us now and you can speak with him if you like."

"Are you serious?" Relinor demanded. "How is this possible?"

"Far be it from me to question the Valar, though I do wonder why they decided to do this to both of us." Bilbo said and sighed. "We've worked something out, where we're both allowed control of the body as we call it, its all very strange for me, but I don't have any choice but to accept it and Renelindar must do the same. I don't know you that well Relinor, but I like you and I would like to get to know you and have you know me, as I have the feeling that Renelindor will want to spend a lot of time with you."

"As I with him, he is the only kin I have remaining now. I was alone in this world, until he came back to us, my father being killed in a border skirmish a few hundred years ago and my mother joining him." Relinor said and Bilbo let go of his control. He felt tears fill his eyes, that were dashed away angrily and Relinor wrapped his arms around his brother. "I didn't mean to be so thoughtless brother, I'm sorry."

"They...they both are gone?" Renelindor asked and Relinor nodded. "I am glad that you are alive at least then brother." Renelindor said and Relinor smiled at him.

"I am glad to see you returned to me, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Bilbo is a kind man and a sensible one, he's agreed to give me a day in control of the body, without fighting me for it, if I agree to the same for him. We get on well enough and even talk with each other. I hope that we'll continue to be amicable in future." He said and yawned. "Pardon me brother, I am tired."

"Of course, the hour is rather late isn't it?" Relinor asked and Renelindor nodded.

"I want to be up early as well." Renelindor said and smiled at his brother. "I will see you on the morrow brother." He said and clasped forearms with the elf, before Relinor took his leave. He then went over to the bed and laid down, Bilbo could feel his tiredness, so didn't protest as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_muindor-Brother_

_Gwedh-bond_

_honeg-little brother_

_nothrim-kindrid, a family, or a house of elves _

_Tithin pen- little one_

_Gwaur gilgalad- Soiled Starlight, closest I could come to an elven curse word  
_

_Muindor, Im garo anann harthad an sin calan. Car lle díheno amin? Im hyarya lle, iire Im vesta a' dartha ed' lle. Thranduil baur amin ikotane, ro amin ikotane... I have long hoped for this day. Do you forgive me? I left you, when I promised to stay by you. Thranduil needed me, he needed me. _

_Fëa- This is the elven soul, what Relinor talks of in this passage, Tolkin actually wrote, though the elves who did this were always evil during their lives, for rather obvious reasons. Still undead elves? Tolkin was ahead of his time!  
_

_úgarth-Tresspass_


End file.
